powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The power to possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Extreme/Hyper Speed * High-Speed * Increased Speed * Inhuman Speed * Near-Superhuman Speed * Semi-Superhuman Speed Capabilities User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Tasking *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Body Part Velocity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Momentum *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Slow-Motion *Speed Throwing Techniques *Accelerated General Motion *Accelerated Interaction *Accelerated Movement *Accelerated Rotation *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Cyclone Spinning *Dashing *Deceleration *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Multi-Speed Movement *Shockwave Flick **Shockwave Snap *Speed Combat *Speed Defense *Speed Growth *Speed Maintenance *Speed Shrinking *Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation *Unaffecting Speed Variations *Bodily Vibration Manipulation *Flash Step *Elemental Speed *Invisible Speed *Soul Speed *Speed Swimming *Telekinetic Speed *Temporal Speed *Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed *''Enhanced Speed'' *Supernatural Speed **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Acceleration Immunity *Action Adaptation *Charge! *Disproportionate Force *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Flight *Focused Time Perception *High-Speed Flight *High-Speed Reflexes *Mobile Tasking *Molecular Acceleration *Speed Mode *Speed Perception Limitations *Without Acceleration Immunity user will suffer from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities. **Breathing may be difficult due to high speeds, unless one has Enhanced Lung Capacity. This may be especially troubling when carrying a passenger. **May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. ***May require heat-proof clothing for protection. *User's physical state affects their speed and endurance. **Unless user has Self-Sustenance, they need extreme amounts of calories because of Accelerated Metabolism. *May have effects on the user's aging, increasing or decreasing it. *Users of Supernatural Speed can utterly outspeed the users. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. **Traction may be a problem. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. *Weak against Speed Theft. *Susceptible against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Literature Video Games Known Objects Gallery Comics 326520-125635-speed large1.jpg|Speed (Marvel Comics) Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire (Marvel Comics) Super Speed by Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) speed allowed him to defeat room full of S.W.A.T. team officers, and Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Captain America 0001.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) can run faster than the finest human athletes, stating that he can run a mile in less than minute. Wolverine’s Peak Speed feats.jpeg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) blitzed people before they pulled their trigger fingers... Enhanced Speed by Wolverine.jpg|...instantly kills a ninja without evening looking... Winter Soldier's Enhanced Speed.jpg|Winter Soldier's (Marvel Comics) speed allowed him to save Hawkeye's life as he is able to move fast enough to exit a building as it is exploding. Miss. America.jpeg|America Chavez (Marvel Comics) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Zippy_Lad.jpg|Pat/Zippy Lad (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Scourge the Hedgehog Official Artwork.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Video Games Samsu Speed Booster.gif|Samus Aran (Metroid) can travel at blinding speed using the Speed Booster power up Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Foxyrunbrightened.gif.gif|Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) is extremely fast for an animatronic. Delsin Rowe using light speed with neon.png|Deilsin Rowe (inFAMOUS: Second Son) is able to use neon energy to move faster than a normal conduit. Willosaur.png|The Willosaur's (Spore E3 2005) speed allows it to run down prey and evade stronger predators with ease. Anime/Manga File:Mikoto's_Lightning_Speed.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Scientific Railgun) riding an electrical current to move at lightning speed. nassassinclass_c001_-_p006_utopia.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) can travel at the speed of Mach 20. Tezuka Aoi.jpg|Tezuka Aoi (Alive: The Final Evolution) Pieck Cart Titan (Attack on Titan).png|The Cart Titan (Attack on Titan) is one of the fastest Titan powers, which more than makes up for its lack of strength. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) was a fast and agile fighter and with his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, this goes way beyond even a master such as Byakuya Kuchiki.... File:Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|...using his Bankai's high speed in conjuncture with Shunpo he can move at hyper speeds. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|In addition to having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) is noticeably craftier and more agile in his movements than Ichigo. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa's (Bleach) speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad's (Bleach) speed is above that of an average Human. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi's (Code; Breaker) ability of Light allows him to travel at light speed. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) can move at the speed of sound. Tien Shinhan's Strikes.gif|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) Flash Step by Raditz.gif|Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) demonstrating his amazing speed on his brother, Son Goku. Nappa's Flash Step.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) Cell's Flash Step.gif|Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Meta Cooler Instant Movement.gif|Meta Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Return of Cooler) can use Instant Transmission and travel faster than even Son Goku while in Super Saiyan form. File:Raika's_Lightning_Teleportation.png|Raika (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transforms into lightning and moves instantly to anywhere electricity flows. Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of the Leaf.gif|Nicknamed the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze (Naruto) was well renowned for his speed and often regarded as the fastest living shinobi. File:Fourth_Raikage_Ay_(Naruto)_Lightning_Style_Armor_2.jpg|Forth Raikage Ay/A (Naruto) coating himself with electricity to drastically increase his reaction time and speed. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possessed great speed that was fast enough to dodge Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken twice. Hiruko Swift-release kekkei-genkai.gif|Hiruko (Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire) using Swift Release kekkei genkai to move at disappearing speeds. Luffy vs Blueno.gif|Moving with the grace of his namesake, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can move at speeds faster than the eye can see, keeping up with Rokushiki/Six Powers masters. Zoro vs. Wano Officials (One Piece).gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Sanji Flash Step.gif|Sanji (One Piece) File:Soru.gif|An unrivaled master of the Rokushiki/Six Powers, Rob Lucci(One Piece) uses Geppo/Moon Walk and Soru/Shave to pick his opponents apart at great speed and his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard allows him to move even faster. Niji instant movement.gif|Thanks to his DNA being modified, Vinsmoke Niji (One Piece) is extremely fast, having speed that rivals his younger brother's, Sanji. Chimera's speed.PNG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) is among the fastest Chess Pieces. Her speed is on par, if not greater than MÄR's fastest team member, Dorothy. Kung Fu Frog's speed.GIF|Despite its ridiculous appearance, Guardian ÄRM, Kung-Fu Frog’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) speed is amongst the greatest of all guardians. Star Platinum's ORA!!! (JoJo).gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) is one of the fastest Stands in the world. Silver Chariot's Powa!!!.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff' Stand, Silver Chariot (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Enhanced Speed by Hou Ken.png|Despite his large and muscular frame, Hou Ken the Bushin (Kingdom) can move as fast as the eyes can see... Hou Ken's Speed 2 Kingdom.jpeg|...keep up Kyou Kai while she uses her Priestess Dance technique... Tou's Speed Slash Kingdom.png|Tou (Kingdom) demonstrating his amazing speed during his dual with Rinboukun... Tou's Faru and Feru mincemeat melee.png|...and shows off even more unreal speed while cutting down mulitple Wei soldiers with his Rasen - Faru Faru. Yo Tan Wa, King of Death's Blades 1 Kingdom.png|Yo Tan Wa, the King of Death (Kingdom) Ba Jio's Dual Wielding Kingdom.jpg|Ba Jio (Kingdom) Kyou Kai's Speed Kingdom.png|With speed rivaling that of a Bushin, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is one of fastest combatants of the Hi Shin Unit... Kyou Kai's Speed 1 Kingdom.png|...leading a blow on the monsterous Hou Ken while using her clan's Priestess Dance... Shin's Speed Kingdom.jpg|Posssessing incredible swiftness, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is extremely fast... Shin's Speed 2 Kingdom.png|...cutting down multiple opponents in an blink of an eye... Shin's Agility Kingdom.png|...and demonstrates his quick agility while attemping to cut down a sadist 1000-man commander. One Man Army by Ouhon.png|Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit (Kingdom) delivering high speed and almost blinding spear thrusts. One Man Army by Rin Ko Kingdom.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) Enhanced Speed by Fu Tei.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi 2.PNG|Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragon (kingdom) Suu Gen's Seriousness Kingdom.png|Suu Gen, Infantry commander of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Gyou'Un's Podao Speed Kingdom.png|Gyou' Un (Kingdom) demonstrating his outrageous speed during his duel with Shin. Kitari's Sword Kingdom.png|In own her words, Kitari (Kingdom) is the second fastest fighter of the Mera Clan. Jo Shou & Jo Rin's Onslaught Kingdom.jpg|Jo Shou and Jo Rin of the Dojaku Unit (Kingdom) File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Despite his bulky muscular appearance, Younger Toguro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) speed increases upon his Percentage Power. Movies Speed (Sky High) Profil.jpg|Speed (Sky High) Rosebud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, RoseBud (Air Buddies) possessed the abillity of Super Speed Quick Chuck.png|Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) uses his enhanced speed to move very fast for a split second. Quicksilver1.gif|Ouicksilver (Avengers: Age of Ultron) Quicksilver.gif|Pietro Maximoff (X-Men: Days of Future Past) File:LEGO_Flash.jpeg|Flash (Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash) running at greater speed while powered by the Speed Force Nexus. Dash Parr Running.gif|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Turbo.png|Turbo (Turbo) G-Girl.jpg|G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer (Brightburn) Meteor Man.jpg|Meteor Man (Meteor Man) Metro Man.jpg|Metroman (Megamind) Tighten Megamind.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) Folklore/Mythology Hermes.jpg|Hermes (Greek Mythology) is the fastest god in all of Olympus. 7-league-boots.png|The Seven League boots (English Folklore) allowed whoever wore them to take strides of seven leagues in one step. Cartoons XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast. Kevin's Speed.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses XLR8's speed. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) possesses Rush's speed. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Kineceleran's speed. Rush (Ben 10).jpeg|Rush (Ben 10 Reboot) Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Herbert running.jpg|Herbert (Family Guy) has unusual speed for a old man, being able to chase two boys on bicycles at full speed Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales out running Sylvester. Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic) rainboom.gif|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), is often regarded as the fastest flier in Equestria, and truth be told she is. She is able to fly at speeds fast enough to create tornadoes and perform her most venerated move, the Sonic Rainboom. Fili-Second.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series), as Fili-Second. Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) hunter.png|Atlanta (Class of the Titans) Chase_Young.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) moving at supernatural speeds. Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (2012 TV series) The quickster.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants), as The Quickster. Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-14h45m18s117.png|Joan Jet (Fairly Odd Parents) Road_Rovers_Hunter_7779.jpg|Thanks to the Transdogrifer, Hunter (Road Rovers) can move at incredible speeds Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (The Lion Guard) Sapphire.gif|Sapphire (Steven Universe) Enhanced Speed - Catboy.png|Conner/Catboy (PJ Masks) Uses Super Cat Speed to Run Faster. Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Fancy Feet 1.png|Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to run at superhuman speed. Galatea.jpeg|Galatea (DC Animated Universe) Television velocidad.jpg|Veronica (Los Protegidos) Stephanie-infobox.png|Stephanie (No Ordinary Family) can run over 60,000 miles per hour. AngelSuperSpeed.gif|Angel (Angel) uses his vampire speed glory super speed spiral.gif|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can run so fast she appears as a fast moving blur. Anigifsuperspeedwitch.gif|Mitchell Haines (Charmed) had a hyper speed. Buster-red.png|Red Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) clark.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) daphne.gif|Daphne Millbrook (Heroes) Billy_Thunderman_Speed_Thundermans.gif|Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can "run" with super speed using one of his 111 tricks. Web Animation File:Ruby Tailwind.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) can move at speeds through the use of her semblance. Other Segata_Sanshiro_speed.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) outrunning a speed skater on bare feet. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries